The Phantom of the Country Music Hall
| nextepisode= }} The Phantom of the Country Music Hall is the fourteenth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise The kids are going to meet their friend, Jerry Reed, at the Grand Old Country Music Hall, but when they get there, he is missing. The kids try to track him down when they hear his singing, and try to figure out who wants to keep the hall closed. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scooby-Doo ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Jerry Reed Villains: * Bertha * Ben Bing * Possessed Viking Mannequin * Possessed Davy Crockett Mannequin Other characters: * Andrew Jackson * Desk clerk * Beatles * Owl * Waitress * Radio announcer * Music hall audience * Sergeant Locations * Nashville, Tennessee ** Nashville Playhouse ** Andrew Jackson Hotel ** Grand Old Country Music Hall ** Pizza parlor * 2nd National Bank Objects * Double hero sandwich * Telephone * Jerry Reed's letter * "The Phantom"'s letter * Bertha's mop * Bertha's bucket * Pizza * Jerry Reed's guitar * Xylophone * Ropes * Sandbags * Dollies Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Ben Bing's car Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * Jerry Reed lived in Nashville, and passed away there on September 1, 2008. * The episode is set on Friday, May 2 and Saturday, May 3. * The song used in this episode, "Pretty Mary Sunlight", was previously used in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Don't Fool with a Phantom; in that episode, it was performed by George A. Robertson, Jr. Cultural references * Andrew Jackson was the seventh President of the United States from 1829 to 1837, and he lived and died in Nashville, Tennessee. * The Country Music Hall is most likely an homage to the Grand Ole Opry and the Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum both located in Nashville, Tennessee. * At the end of the episode, Shaggy and Scooby referenced Reed's hit song, "When You're Hot, You're Hot", which was released in March of 1971. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the possessed mannequins start chasing Shaggy and Scooby, they come out of a doorway twice on the dollies, when the first time should've been Shaggy and Scooby on the xylophone. * When Jerry Reed and the Gang are standing on the stage, Jerry Reed's sleeve is coloured brown for one shot. * Towards the end of the episode, as Shaggy and Scooby notice that the statue of the Viking is missing, Scooby's arm is gone for a few frames before he points to the empty space where the statue should be. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes